gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX
Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, or simply abbreviated as MSGoR, is a 3D animated series of shorts based on the original 1979 TV Show, Mobile Suit Gundam. This series is directed by Nick De Leon and is currently made up of two episodes. The show is currently being broadcast on YouTube. Story Universal Century 0079: The Principality of Zeon has declared its independence from the Earth Federation, and subsequently launched a massive war of independence, a war which has raged in every continent on earth and in nearly every space colony and lunar settlement. The Zeon have the upper hand through their use of a revolutionary new type of weapon, their humanoid like mobile suits. In this animation, the story takes place on October 3, U.C. 0079, just one day before the events of Episode 8 of MSG takes place, the White Base crew move from the Great Canyon to Seattle, Washington but are met by eight Zeon Dopp Fighters, it is up to Amuro Ray to take care of these units. Episodes Format MSGoR is made on a MMOG called ROBLOX, where anyone ages seven and older can play games made by real ROBLOX users, and make games themselves, the show was made in the ROBLOX Studio. Compilation Movies Before the end of 2011, De Leon was brainstorming that after he ends the MSGoR show he would create a compilation movie by 2013. His idea includes many new battles, characters, and mobile suits from the series. From an expectation, De Leon believes that his movie will be split into to parts. Part one, which he would call Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Journey to Jaburo, would include a time period from the attack on Side 7, to the MSGoR episode, Tragedy in Jaburo. And part two would be called, Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Encounters in Space. Although De Leon is interested, but he isn't sure if Krista Olson (voice actress for Sayla Mass in MSGoR) would voice over for the movie, which means he might need to find a new voice actress. The movies would also add on new stuff from the movies such as in MSGoR: Journey to Jaburo, Sayla would get her G-Fighter replaced with a Core Booster as part of White Base's upgrades along with Hayato getting his disadvantaged Guntank replaced with a Guncannon. All of the battles shown in the MSGoR show will be expanded to answer the questions fans could have. Cast Earth Federation Principality of Zeon Media Music * Opening **"Tobe! Gundam" (Fly Gundam) by Koh Ikeda *OST **"Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys **"Alone in the Wind" by Daisuke Inoue **"Barrio Superstarrio" by Pilot to Gunner *Ending **"Soldiers of Sorrow" by Daisuke Inoue Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Suits * RX-78-2 Gundam * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RX-75-4 Guntank * RGM-79 GM Support Units * SCV-70 White Base * G-Fighter Principality of Zeon * MS-06 Zaku II * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (Char Custom) * MSM-04 Acguy * MSM-07 Z'Gok * MSM-10 Zock Support Units * Dopp Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot01062012 195451452.jpg|The famous RX-78-2 Gundam in ROBLOX form RobloxScreenShot01062012 191640602.jpg|From left to right: Kai Shiden, Sayla Mass, Amuro Ray, and Hayato Kobayashi RobloxScreenShot11122011 122345825.jpg|Bright Noa RobloxScreenShot12082011 190300563.jpg|Char Aznable RobloxScreenShot12272011 093919962.jpg|Char's Zaku II in ROBLOX form RobloxScreenShot01072012 144447755.jpg|Amuro piloting the Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX